Bella Thorne
Hollywood, Estados Unidos | ocupação = Atriz - Modelo - Cantora - Diretora - Autora | cônjuge =Benjamin Mascolo (abril de 2019-presente) | atividade = 2003-presente | papéis_notáveis = }} Annabella "Bella" Avery Thorne (Hollywood, 8 de outubro de 1997) mais conhecida como Bella Thorne, é uma atriz, cantora, modelo, diretora, produtora executiva, empresária e autora norte-americana. Em 2019, ela entrou para a lista do BCC das 100 mulheres mais inspiradoras e influentes do mundo. Biografia Thorne é filha de Tamara e Delancey Reinaldo "Rey" Thorne. Ela é a filha mais nova dos quatro filhos do casal: Kaili, Dani Thorne e Remy, que também são atores. Seu pai tem origem cubana e Thorne afirmou que ela também tem ascendência italiana e irlandesa, com alguns ingleses, galeses e alemães.Ela começou a carreira como uma modelo infantil, e sua primeira aparição em um filme como uma fã em Stuck on You em 2003 e desde de então começou a atuar em vários filmes. Carreira 2003-2009: Estreia e My Own Worst Enemy A primeira aparição de Thorne em um filme foi como uma fã em Stuck on You em 2003. Desde então, fez diversas aparições em filmes e programas de televisão, entre eles Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Entourage, The O.C., October Road e Dirty Sexy Money. Em 2007, Thorne apareceu em The Seer. No ano seguinte, atuou ao lado de Christian Slater e Taylor Lautner na série de televisão My Own Worst Enemy e, com o papel de Ruthy Spivey, ganhou o prêmio de Young Artist's Award. Em 2009, ela atuou na websérie Little Monk, que mostrava os personagens da série Monk como crianças. No mesmo ano, atuou no filme de terror Forget Me Not. Além disso, participou do drama Raspberry Magic, que foi lançado no Cinequest Film Festival e no San Francisco International Asian American Film Festival em 2010. 2010-2013: Big Love e Shake It Up Em 2010, Thorne estrelou o seriado do Disney Channel Shake It Up, ao lado de Zendaya, interpretando CeCe Jones, uma dançarina que deseja ter uma carreira de sucesso. Porém, embora tivesse diversos trabalhos na televisão e cinema, Thorne não tinha nenhuma experiência em dança. Assim, após assinar o contrato do programa, passou a ter três aulas de dança todas as noites. Ainda nesse ano, Thorne substituiu Jolean Wejbe na quarta temporada de Big Love. Em 21 de junho, foi lançado o seu primeiro single, "Watch Me", com Zendaya, que alcançou a 86ª posição no Billboard Hot 100 e 9ª posição no Top Heatseekers. Mais tarde, o single recebeu o certificado de ouro da RIAA. Em 29 de setembro de 2011, o Disney Channel anunciou que a segunda temporada de Shake It Up foi aumentada para 26 episódios. O seu segundo single, "TTYLXOX", foi lançado em 6 de março de 2012, alcançando a 97ª posição no Billboard Hot 100. Em 17 de agosto, foi lançado um episódio especial da série, intitulado "Made In Japan". Logo em seguida, Thorne foi escalada para o elenco do filme Frenemies. Em 30 de março de 2013, ela confirma pelo Twitter que assinou com a Hollywood Records. Em 28 de julho, é confirmado que Shake It Up seria cancelada após a terceira temporada, apesar de ser o programa mais visto do canal na época. 2014-presente: Filmes e series, música, livros, maquiagem e empresa Em 23 de abril de 2013, Thorne anunciou o seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, Call It Whatever, que iria ter onze faixas. Ela falou que o álbum é diferente de qualquer outro e que não quer ser conhecida como uma cantora de apenas um gênero de música. O álbum viria a ser cancelado, sendo lançado o EP Jersey em novembro de 2014. O primeiro single do EP de Thorne, "Call It Whatever", foi lançado em 14 de maio, com um videoclipe que foi lançado no Vevo em 29 de maio. Thorne estrelou o filme Blended, ao lado de Adam Sandler e Drew Barrymore; ela interpretou a filha do personagem de Sandler. Também assinou para escrever uma série de livros, sendo que a primeira obra da coleção, Autumn Falls, foi lançada no verão de 2014. Em 30 de julho,foi revelado que Thorne apareceria como uma estrela convidada em um episódio da décima quinta temporada da série CSI. Em dezembro, Thorne entrou no elenco da série da MTV Scream, uma adaptação televisiva baseada na série de filmes Scream. Foi-lhe oferecido o papel principal, mas achou que interpretar Nina seria mais épico. Em 2015, conseguiu o papel de Madison na comédia adolescente The Duff, que se tornou rapidamente um sucesso. Em julho foi anunciado que Thorne iria estrelar o filme da AwesomenessTV, Shovel Buddies, que acabou por ser lançado em outubro do ano seguinte. Também atuou em Perfect High no papel de Amanda, em Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip no papel de uma cantora famosa e com Kyra Sedgwick em Big Sky como Hazel. Em 2016, Thorne interpretou Rain no filme Boo! A Madea Halloween de Tyler Perry e será Jamie, uma adolescente desiludida que guarda um segredo, no filme Keep Watching. Em 2017, Thorne regressou à televisão interpretando Paige no drama Famous in Love do canal Freeform, criado por I. Marlene King autora de série de televisão Pretty Little Liars. No mesmo ano Thorne estrelou You Get Me e The Babysitter, dois filmes originais da Netflix nos quais interpretou Holly e Allison respetivamente e também estrelou ao lado de Jennifer Jason Leigh, no terror Amityville: The Awakening. Thorne em 2018 estrelou o drama romântico, Midnight Sun ao lado de Patrick Schwarzenegger. Atou como "Jessica" ao lado de Jessie Usher no suspense Ride, e protagonizou o suspense sobrenatural I Still See You e também participou de Assaassination Nation. Em abril de 2018, Thorne fundou sua própria gravadora e empresa que se chama FF Records (Filthy Fangs) em Los Angeles que produz música, mercadorias e acessórios personalizados, entre outros empreendimentos. Em agosto de 2018, foi revelado que Thorne voltou oficialmente à música e assinou contrato com a Epic Records e começou a trabalhar em seu álbum de estréia, intitulado What Do You See Now? , que deve ser lançado em algum momento de 2019. três singles do álbum já foram lançados sendo eles, B*TCH I'M BELLA THORNE, P*ssy Mine e G.O.A.T . Em novembro de 2018, lançou sua própria linha de maquiagem Thorne By Bella, onde os produtos são vendidos pelo site oficial da loja. Em julho de 2019, Thorne lançou seu novo livro The Life Of a Wannabe Mogul: Mental Disarray, que ela escreveu em duas semanas em uma máquina de escrever emprestada. O livro foi um sucesso nacional sendo best-seller em múltiplas plataformas digitais, como a amazon, no qual o livro liderou o primeiro lugar de mais vendido em três categorias e Thorne anunciou que há duas sequências planejadas. Em agosto de 2019, Thorne anunciou sua estréia como diretora, o filme é intitulado "Her & Him" no qual ela recebeu o premio de "Melhor Estreia como Diretora" pela Pornhub Awards, o filme foi lançado dia 12 de setembro para um site de conteúdo adulto e foi exibido no The Oldenburg Film Festival de 11 a 20 de setembro de 2019. Thorne em outubro de 2019, lançou sua marca de maconha com parceria com a Glass House, chamada "Forbidden Flowers", que são vendidas a partir de eventos (Forbidden Flowers Tour) que são feitos em vários lugares dos EUA sendo anunciado aos fãs pelo instagram oficial da marca, com seu primeiro local de varejo sendo Los Angeles, CA. Em uma entrevista que Thorne fez para a Forbes, ela disse estar desenvolvendo uma linha de produtos para a pele e uma linha de brinquedos para adultos. Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes dos Estados Unidos